Problem: William is a farmer. He plants $6$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has $8$ potatoes. How many potatoes did William plant in the field?
Solution: The number of potatoes that William planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of potatoes planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 8\text{ potatoes per row}$ $6\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 8\text{ potatoes per row} = 48$ potatoes